ETERNUS NO QUIES Freak Out!
by Mooders
Summary: Being happy go-lucky is Gail's way of living. Heck, she still does in 1899! But when a egomaniac that goes by the name of Spot Conlon crosses with her path, it's not gonna be a pretty sight. Time for a total FREAK OUT!
1. Just Laugh

**Extraordinary**

_Written by: Mooders / Moody_

_**Disclaimer: **No, sorry I'm not Disney. Don't own the Newsies. (And I know how much you girls wanna own them) I only own my OFCs: Gail, Haylie, Hallie, Taylor Dawn. The title is from the song of the same title "Overdrive" by Katy Rose (the song rocks, by the way!)_

_**Notes: **Story based on the song "Extraordinary" by Liz Phair. Originally, it was partly based on the song "Overdrive" by Katy Rose, but I changed it instead to what it is now. It's mainly because of a lot of lines in "Extraordinary". It suits Gail's character very much. "I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me", "Average every day sane psycho" lots more. Those are the reasons for the change. And for those who wanna know, Gail is inspired from the character of Rikku, of Final Fantasy X X-2 fame. _

**_Quotable / Tagline: _**

_"Life's a bitch. And so is love."_

_From the author's _

_Anonymous_

_**Epilogue:**_

**_You love him, you hate him, it's all the same. You still like him. All you have to do is admit it to yourself. Or better yet, to the guy himself. Nothing'll happen if you let pride and ego get in the way. You'll never get along at all. Or are you going to stay as you are? Total opposites. Like oil and water. Make the first move before it's too late. After all, you're never too late when it comes to jump-kicking him in the face!_**_

* * *

Build yourself a strong box_

_Fashion each part with care_

_When you made it strong enough_

_Put all your troubles there_

_Hide all thoughts of your failures,_

_And each cup the you quaff,_

_Lock in all your heartaches inside it,_

_Then just sit on the lid and laugh._

_Tell no one else of its contents,_

_Never is secret shared._

_When you have dropped in all your worries,_

_Keep them forever there._

_Hide them from sight completely,_

_That the world will never dream half_

_Fasten the strong box securely,_

_Then just sit on the lid and laugh._


	2. My GBA Sucks Ass

I can't believe the stuff that happened to us! Well, I mean that it's, like, so weird to be here, you know. But it's pretty cool, all these time travelling stuff. Yeah, you heard right. Time travel. As in T-I-M-E T-R-A-V-E-L. You know, like going back to the past, and all that other crap. Okay, I'll shut up now.

...You're probably wondering how it happened, huh? Well, it all has to do with this guy that looks like the other guy, and then his ghost rules, oh crap, I mean, lures my friend Haylie into some place that smells like someone died, and makes her pick up some key, and then she goes to his abandoned house (it also smells like crap in there. It scared me a lot to be in there, you know. shivers) and we find this piccy of some guy that looks like 'em! God, it's like so weird! Wait a freakin' second...do you catch my drift? No? Well, no one does anyway.

"Hey you! Get your ass off the bed! NOW!"

I can hear Dawn's voice somewhere. I don't wanna wake up yet! Go ahead, try and make me!

"Gail! Get up! Do you know what date it is? I don't know, but I have been here waking you up for forty-five years now! Get the hell out of your bed!"

Shut up already! I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Arrgh! Fine! Go and slack off in the job! I'm leaving! Ugh! I hate this!"

Probably the best thing you have done in your life! Now, here I am, off to Dreamland...hi Pierre...marry me! MWAH! I love you!..........ZZZZZZZZ...

I woke up with a smile on my face and memories of my dream of Pierre Bouvier. Ahh, my rock god! He is so cute! I wish I'm six years older so I could marry him! HEE HEE!!! Okay, wait a sec...what time is is it? Eh? QUARTER TO TWELVE?!? SHIT!!!

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!!!"

I put on my clothes so quick that I tripped on my pants, fell and hit the floor headfirst. Owweee!!! My nose hurts! Oh man, oh man oh man! I am so frickin' late!!! I went through the stairs of the Lodging House like I was flying. I didn't even have the time to say goodbye to Kloppman. Sorry dude! I ran to the Newsies Square like a chocobo running on M'iihen Highroad in Final Fantasy X. In case you're wondering, a chocobo is like an oversized baby chick that are so cute and adorable. I'd show you, but I don't have the time, sorry! Well, I finally reached the square. The others are already gathered in there. Okay, just walk like everything's normal. Be calm, be smooth, just walk. Walk, walk, walk, walk, walk....like gliding through the air. Lalalalalalala....hey, look at me! WEEEEEWEEEWEEE!!!

"Gail, what'cha doin'?!?"

Huh? Ah, what?!?

"What? Oh, uh...nothing, nothing! Eheheheh!!!" Dammit! That's so embarrasing!

"Oh, so you've finally decided to wake up?!?" Dawn said. She looked annoyed. What's her damage?

"Sorry." I said. Well, there's no use for heading towards the distribution center. I'm, like, so late anyway. Good thing I still have a few bucks left in my wallet. We headed to Tibby's and ate lunch. YUM! This hotdog's good. (Don't you dare think of anything sexual, you perv!) BURP!

"Excuse me!" I said at once.

Paying time. I shoved my hand into my pocket and grabbed my wallet. No worries, I have money. Yeah, I do. I have cash here. It's impossible that I don't have any......EEEK!!! I DON'T HAVE ANY!!! Wait, wait, wait! I know I have money! I didn't buy anything yesterday!......Oh yah, I did. I bought snackage yesterday. Darn it!

"I...uh, Dawn, umm...can I borrow money from you?" I said, trying desperately to look desperate.

"Why?" Dawn looked at me like I was dog shit on the road. Still, I pleaded like a beggar.

"Please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please!!!"

"NO! I was supposed to use this to buy that cute top and those gorgeous pair of denim pants back home! And now, I have almost nothing." She said, looking really disappointed. I think it's time to use the secret weapon: The Puppy Dog Pout. ("Psycho" music plays)

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" No, it has to be done. Feel the power of the Puppy Dog Pout! YAH!

"AARRGHH!!! Okay! Okay! Here's your stupid dollar!" Yay! I won! I won! WEEEEE!!!! I snatched the dollar from her palm and gave it to the waiter. Eww gross! Why are you looking at me like that?!? You think I'm not gonna pay? I waved the dollar at his face and gave it to him. He gave me my change. Well, at least I still have something for tomorrow. Now, let's go and play Game Boy Advance!!!

I sat under the Greeley dude's statue and whipped out my GBA. You'll be road scum now, Mysterio! (I'm currently playing Spider-Man. Why? 'Coz Tobey McGuire's cute! Oh, gotta love those blue eyes and that baby smile! HEEHEE!!!) I paid more attention to my GBA than to the others, who were talking about...stuff. Who cares anyway? Wait, I just noticed that Jack's not here. I asked the guys where he is.

"Where's Jack, you guys?"

"Oh, he's still sellin' wid Davey." Kid Blink answered. Who's Davey? I don't know him. I never met him too.

"Uh, who's Davey?" I asked.

"Oh, he's da new kid. He was wid us dis mornin'. He has a kid brudda named Les. Dat guy's a bit soft. Kinda like a goil." Racetrack said, and the other boys laughed. "And, ya know? I t'ink Hallie likes him!" They laughed harder now. I just noticed something. The twins aren't here.

"Where are the twins?" I asked. Dawn giggled. Taylor just scowled. She still looks like All Souls' Day. Creepy.

"Oh, they came with Jack and _Davey_. Hallie insisted to come with them." Dawn giggled even harder. She really emphasized Davey's name, didn't she? Oh darn it! Not again! I lost to freakin' Mysterio! I'm getting bored with the GBA. I just can't beat Mysterio! He's not that hard! Why's he being such a craphead?

"Hey guys, I gotta jet. I'm gonna take a stroll around the city." I said, shutting the damn GBA off. Damn Mysterio! He sucks ass.

"Okay, go along den, Gail."

I waved goodbye at them. Well, here we go! Buh bye!


	3. Egomaniac Idiot

I'm so bored! I can't think of anything else to do. If only Pierre left me alone in my dreams...sigh. It's your cute and extremely adorable face's fault I woke up late! Anyway, I'm walking around the whole city right now. Don't worry, I won't get lost. I walked all around the city in my own time. Wait, what time is it? I looked at the big mounted clock on the wall. Quarter to six. Maybe I should get back to the Lodging House now? I totally know the way home. It's this way...no, it's this way...or was it that way...umm...where was it again? I'm pretty sure it's this way...I'm not lost...I'm not lost...eheheh...I am lost! NOOOOO!!!

"Caught ya snoozin! Haha!!!"

Huh? What? Oh well, whatever. I better just play Game Boy again. What the?!?

"MY PACK!!!" That little prick stole my GBA pack! You come back here!!!

I chased the little bastard. Damn, he's fast. But not that fast!

"Come back here!" The snot taunted me and clicked his tongue. I swear, if I catch you, I'm gonna beat you into a bloody pulp! He went through the Brooklyn Bridge. Okay, I'm feeling tired now. And angry!!!

"You're roadkill!!!"

"HAHA!!! TRY TA CATCH ME, GRANDMA!!!" Grandma? Grandma?!? ARRGHH!!! Here comes the pain!!!

"YAH!" I tried to jump-kick the little bastard. Shit! Missed.

"Ya gotta do betta than dat!" He clicked his tongue at me again. He's really making me mad now! I put on a boost of speed. He kept running and running. He reached the end of Brooklyn Bridge and down to the docks. You think I'm going to give up that easy?!?

"Give it up, missy!"

"NO FRICKIN' WAY, BASTARD!!!"

Arrgh! You evil little brat! GIVE ME MY GBA PACK!!!

He ran through the docks and through a group of mean-looking boys jumping into the water like retarded freaks. The little boy suddenly stopped and hid behind a post. Ahh, I get it. You wanna play hide-and-seek, eh? Okay, I'll play.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, you little freak!" I can hear him giggling. Ugh, it's so annoying.

"Dammit! Just give it back!"

"Lookin' fer dis?"

A guy's voice spoke behind me. I turned around and saw a wimpy-looking dude holding my-

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Not anymore!"

He opened the pack and took out my GBA. Get your dirty hands off my Game Boy, you skeez!

"GIVE-IT-BACK!!!"

"Why should I?" He's really annoying me!

"What da hell is dis?" He said, looking at my Game Boy Advance curiously.

"It's none of your business, now give it back!"

"Make me."

"Just give it back!"

"Well, try ta steal it back den." Oh, you think you're some big stupid ugly idiot, huh? Well, here goes! I snatched the pack and my GBA off from his hands.

"It's all in the wrist!"

HAH! He looked dumbfounded. Who do you think you are now, you stupid idiot!

"Heh, it's not really dat interesting anyway! Ya got what ya wanted! Now, go home, little goil!"

What the?!?

"What did you call me?!?"

"_Little goil!_ Why? Got a problem wid dat?"

"You bet I have a problem! Little girl, my ass!"

"Oh, ya t'inks yer a big goil? C'mon, show me what ya got! Or are ya scared?"

He's challenging me, eh? Too bad for you, buddy! I don't give up a challenge!

"What? Got no heart, little goil? You gonna cry now?"

Let's try to walk away. I'll show him!

"Hah! Now you're walking away? Poor little goil got scared?"

"TAKE THIS, ASSWIPE!!!" I jump-kicked him right in the face. Now, let me say this in a casual way: _Ahem, ahem...'Tis a jolly feeling when you kick someone in thy face, isn't it? It gives me complete satisfaction, happiness, rapture when I kick someone in thy face. Ahh...what a glorious feeling! AHAHAHA!!!!_

"How's your heart now, huh? Bring it, beefsteak!" Just look at his face! He looks so stupid! That's what you get when you mess with me! Now, I'll walk away, feeling like I won a million dollars!.........Huh? CRACK! BOOM! That doesn't sound right. I looked up the sky. It was veerryy dark. The sky's threatening to rain. No! Please! Anything but that!

"What's wrong, huh?"

One of those stupid boys asked. Shut up! Why should I tell you? CRACK! BOOM! Oh no!

"Why are ya shakin' like dat?"

Go away! CRACK! BOOM! Eeep! Suddenly, a lightning has pierced itself in the dark skies above. And pretty soon...

"AHHH!!!"

Thunder!!!

"What's wrong wid you?"

"I...I...uh...EEEK!" Another lightning shot through again and another loud crack of thunder. I wanna go home!!!

"eheheheheh...heheheheh..."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer. It's too embarrassing. I'm fourteen years old and I'm scared of-

"EEEK!" Please stop now! I'm getting really terrified!

"Just tell us what's wrong." No way! I don't wanna! I don-

CRACK! BOOM!

"EEEK!!!" I kneeled down the ground. The boys backed off a little. Even the boy I kicked in the face looked reluctant to be near me. Another crack of thunder sounded again. I crawled like an insect towards the jump-kick-in-the-face boy and clutched his leg tightly.

"I HATE LIGHTNING!!! I HATE THUNDER!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!"


	4. 14 Year Old Thunder Phobic

Damn, this sucks big time.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!"

"It's not funny, you shitheads!!!"

"Boo hoo, little goil afraid of thunder!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!"

"Damn you!"

Yep, a fourteen-year old girl like me, scared of thunder & lightning. Pathetic, isn't it?

"Hahahaha!!! Come on, you guys. We don't wanna get struck by lightning!"

"AH HA HA HA HA!!!"

Well, it's like this…when I was only a kid, I got locked up in the bathroom. There was a thunderstorm that night, & I was taking a pee when the lights went off. Sure, I was like, so totally scared of the dark. I was peeing, right? I peed again, in my pajamas. That sucked. Ewww. I rushed into the door & tried to open it. It was locked from outside! It was raining heavily, strong blasts of wind kept whooshing & you can hear those eerie sounds that it makes, & also, what I hate the most…lightning & thunder. I kept screaming my lungs out, but mom & dad can't hear me from inside. Dad snores like a horn when he sleeps, so mom probably had earplugs stuck on her ears. That was the scariest night ever! I had no choice but to sleep in the bathtub. I cried myself to sleep, covering my ears so I can't hear the loud cracks of thunder. Morning came, mom & dad found me sleeping inside the bathroom. Of course, they comforted me, hugged me & apologized. For there on, I started sleeping in their room. And, umm, until now, I still do, heehee!

Oookay, now that you've heard about my story, let's go back to where those mean bastards kept laughing at me. I'll start swearing now!

"You frickin' bitches! I hope you get gastroenteritis from laughing at me!!!"

"Whatever! Let's go boys!"

The skinny little prick I've jump-kicked in the face before said that & his band of retarded assholes kept laughing their lungs out. Man, you are the butt-ugliest bunch of garbage waste I've ever laid my eyes on! Someday, you'll all be sorry! They turned around & started walking away.

"Wait, you're not gonna leave me here, are you?"

CRACK! BOOM!

"EEEEH!!!"

They laughed again. They're really getting on my nerves.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!"

They just turned around & at the sight of me, they laughed even harder. Suddenly, the rain started pouring in. Oh my freakin' God, this is not my day!

"Please, don't leave me here!"

This time, they didn't hear me. They ran as fast as they can to escape the rain.

"HEY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!" I shouted. One of them heard me & turned around. It was that guy…he looked kinda sorry for me. Well, he should be, since…what the f-

"Bye-bye girlie! Good luck getting home!" He said & clicked his tongue at me. Dammit, that guy's such a dick!

"YOU'RE MEAN, CRUEL! YOUR MOMS SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

I hate you. Whoever you are, I hate you.

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I have to walk back home, since those jerks didn't even help me. Meanies. If I ever see them again, I'll crap on them. HAH! See if I care. Dammit, I'm soaking wet. My GBA pack's soaking wet too. I hope the GBA didn't get wet. Oh wait, it probably would. Shit!

I ran through the Brooklyn Bridge & on to Manhattan. It's still a long way to the Lodging House. Darn, I'm cold, tired, hungry & angry. Well, since I still have a long ways to go, let's think of ways to get back at those freaks….

1. To that little bastard who stole my GBA: I'll make him scrub every toilet in New York, then I'll make him dance "Macarena" & make him sing "The Cheeky Song" on the streets with only his underwear on, & then I'll sell him to a slave owner! Heh heh heh…

2. To those bitches who kept laughing at me: I'll have them perform at a gay bar or make them sing country songs or make them imitate Celine Dion! If they failed to do so, I'll make them climb Mt. Everest naked! insert evil laugh MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA…cough cough! wheez!

3. And lastly, to that skinny popsicle stick guy with a mark of my shoe in his face: I'll enroll at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, (EEEHEEHEE! Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Fred & George, Draco Malfoy & Oliver Wood!!! So many cute wizard guys! That'll be heaven! HEEHEE!!!) & learn every single curse, jinx, spell, charm or whatever, & I'll inflict it all on him! Or I'll make a potion that'll make his already big head swell even larger! Or I'll use him as bait for dementors! Yeah…or better yet, I'll try to learn Avada Kedavra & inflict it on him! Okay, now that's evil! Dammit, the psychiatrist was right! I am mentally unstable! And I like it!

* * *

I finally reached the Lodging House, with very evil things racing on my mind. I must inflict pain on that bastard! I must!

"What happened, Gail?" What? Who's there? Oh. It's the twins. I better not tell them about my evil plans to dominate the world!

…oops, wrong thought!

I ran upstairs to the bunkroom. The others are already here, talking about stuff they did today. Taylor was already asleep. God, she looks scary. She looks like she's lying inside a coffin. She looks dead. Dawn is in the washroom, combing her hair. Well, I have to change now. My clothes are, like, totally soaking wet. I went to the washroom, ignoring everyone (a la Taylor style) & inside a comfort room to change. I borrowed it from Mush, the guy with the testosterone-imbalance. For a fifteen-year old newsboy, he certainly has quite a body! Well, he's cute, though. He has a cute smile, that lovely brown eyes, those muscles…and that chest…oooh! Yum!

….oh my God, no, please stop! I just have indecent thoughts about him! Gail, stop that! Head, stop that & bang yourself to a nearby wall! Brain, stop thinking about those! Oh my freakin' God! I am an indecent fourteen-year old girl thinking about indecent stuff about a muscled fifteen-year old newsboy with a yummy chest! Oh no, not again! EEEH!!! I can't tell you what kind of indecency is in my head right now! It's too…ooh, what's the word? EEHEEE!!! Lap dance! Lap dance! Stop it, you evil, dirty, indecent, unstable mind of mine! Why is it that God gave him that chest? I have very evil dirty thoughts about it! And I'm supposed to be changing my clothes! If it isn't for that chest of his…grrrr….

"Okay, now what the hell's your problem?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing! I don't have a problem. I'm _perfectly_ fine." NOT. How could I be fine with what happened to me today? I swear I'll make him throw himself down on my feet & kiss it!

"Oh well, suit yourself." She said & she walked away towards her bed to go to sleep. I muttered to myself all the insults I know. I'll say all those if I ever see his pug-face again.

A few moments later, Jack & Race arrived. Jack looks a bit down. I wonder why? He went up to the rooftop. Pretty soon, Haylie followed him up there. Hmmm…is there something going on between those two? Oh well, whatever. I better check if my GBA's just all right.


End file.
